The Three Sisters
by shadowx n shadex
Summary: Aubrey and Alice, you remember her, are somehow related. Further, they have a third sister. PS. Chloe finds this all hilarious. Yes, this is a Bechloe. Don't like it, don't read. Rated T, just in case of smut and stuff. Please, reviews are invited!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer

Hey, I sadly don't own Pitch Perfect. It would be awesome if I did. Bechloe would have most absolutely have happened.

**Prologue: The Puke-tastic Finals**

Alice was worrying about the finals. She was fine with her own solo. It was the fact of _Aubrey's_ solo that got her so upset. She hoped Aubrey didn't screw up or anything.

When Aubrey and Chloe arrived, Alice was so tensed up that she snapped at both girls, instantly regretting it when she saw the hurt on Aubrey's face. She sent them an apologetic look, which neither seemed to care too much about, which told Alice that she was forgiven.

"Ok, girls! Let's go out there and win this!" Alice exclaimed forcefully but also excitedly to the Bellas. They all nodded, with eager looks on their faces. "Hands in, aca-bitches!" Aubrey Posen cheered in agreement. They all put their hands, and sang 'ah'. No one noticed the looks were exchanged between Aubrey and Alice.

They hear themselves being introduced on the stage, "The Barden Bellas!" They all walk out, smiles on their faces. Do excited start and do really well throughout their set. Alice and Aubrey's voices worked well together. No one noticed the tension and excitement between the two women.

Then it was Aubrey's solo. At first it was great, Aubrey all excited and ready to go. But then the worst happened.

Aubrey puked.

The vomit flew across the stage and went all over the first three rows of the audience. Aubrey lets out a squeak of shame, before turning and running off stage, tears threatening to break free from her eyes. The other Bellas are momentarily frozen, before following Chloe who quickly raced after her best friend.

Alice was the second to follow, shock numbing her at first. But then anger came, and she was furious. 'I'm going to kill Aubrey!' she thought. She found Aubrey in the washroom with Chloe, crying her eyes out. Fear crossed Aubrey's face when she saw Alice.

"Alice, I ca-" Aubrey croaked out. She is silenced with a look. "Chloe, can I talk to Aubrey for a second, in private, please?" Chloe looked afraid for her friend, but reluctantly agreed. She went out to wait in the hall with the other Bellas. For a second Aubrey thought Alice was going to chew her out or something. Then –

"Oh Aubrey," Alice sighs. Then she walked over and hugged Aubrey, kissing her forehead, comforting the other woman. "I'm sorry, Alice," Aubrey brokenly tried to explain.

"Shh, it's ok, its ok. There's always next year for you. And I will be there to cheer you on, ok?" Alice comforted her stepsister. Unknown to the other Bellas, Aubrey and Alice were stepsisters and they actually got along pretty well. It was Alice's younger sister who put the strain on them both.

"But Alice, next year you'll be gone," Aubrey whispered, upset. Alice smiled sadly, "Hey, its ok. As long as one of us in the family has a chance, then I'm ok. You got that?" Alice asked. Aubrey nodded and softly smiled.

"Good. Now, on a more serious note, make sure you kick some Treblemakers' butts next year, you got that," Alice warned with a semi-serious look on her face, but her teasing tone and faint smile belays her words.

"Oh totes, a hundred percent, sis," Aubrey's smile widened, glad that Alice wasn't too upset or disappointed.

Alice and Aubrey cleaned Aubrey up, and then went outside to the others. Chloe, who was slouching against the wall, immediately stood straight, going over to Aubrey's side with a questioning glance. Aubrey smiled reassuringly at her friend.

"Come on girls," Alice commanded, "Let's go back to Barden and review what could have gone better, and what will happen next year." The others nod in agreement and surprise, and then they all go head back to Barden.

Back at Barden, the ceremony of the leadership hand over is taking place.

"Aubrey Posen and Chloe Beale. You two will be the new leaders of the Barden Bellas next year. Do well, get to the finals, kick some Treblemakers butt, have fun, and excel in everything you do! Oh- and don't screw up next year!"

"Aye! We will do all as you say!" Aubrey and Chloe exclaimed in unison, confident that they would succeed the following year. The girls received the pitch pipe from Alice, and then everyone departed, going back to their dorms to get ready for the long weekend.

Aubrey and Chloe exchanged glances, already knowing that the following year would be a tough one for the Bellas.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok guys, this is great! Thanks for the reviews! They're always welcome! This will stick pretty close to the movie, but with some obvious differences. Don't like, don't read.

Disclaimer: Beca: 'Hey Chloe'

Chloe: 'What?'

Beca: 'Just to let you know, shadowx n shadex does not own Pitch Perfect'

Chloe: 'What!?'

Aubrey: 'And on with the story!'

**Chapter 2: Failure at the Activities Fair**

Beca was riding in the taxi that had picked her up at the airport. She sighed as she watched the scenery pass by. She did not want to go to college, but her dad wanted her to, claiming it had done well for her sister and step-sister. She personally thought that this was a waste of time when she could be in LA and be a DJ and a music producer. Her father had been nothing but a disappointment for her since she was 10; she didn't see why now would be any better, or why she should give him a second chance.

'Oh well,' she thought. At least this is free, and that after the semesters over, he'll allow her to go to LA. The taxi slowed down and came to a stop. She got out of the taxi and grabbed her stuff, paid the guy and then made her way towards the dorms.

As she made her way to her dorm room, suddenly a perky blonde came up to her, cheerfully giving her a 'rape whistle' and explaining to use it 'but only when its actually happening!' Beca politely half-smiled, took the whistle and walked away, thinking "I'll never survive the semester, someone shoot me now."

As she continued to make her way up to her dorm room, she noticed a guy spot her, grin at her and serenade her entrance into college with, get this, an _air guitar._ Beca shook her head, thinking 'What a freak.' She made the rest of the way up to her dorm room.

There, she met a Korean girl, her roommate Kimmy Jin. Both women nodded in greetings, and separately started unpacking their stuff.

When Beca finished setting up her soundboard and mixing stuff, she turned to Kimmy Jin, and at first tried to explain to her at first, and then just gave up and outright told her to never touch her music stuff. It was like, literally her lifeline. Kimmy Jin just stared at Beca, which made her frown.

"Look, I really need you acknowledge that this happened, ok," Beca asked, but did not plead with the other woman. Beca never plead with anyone. All she got in response to her efforts were a few blinks. Beca frowned, but decided to take this as a 'yes, I acknowledge that this happened and I will never tough your music stuff.'

Beca then went to the school's radio ship and manages to secure an internship there. Expecting to play music, she is disappointed.

"No freshmen in the booth, and no sex on the desk," Luke lays down the rules. "But since you're alone-"

Suddenly a boy –no, it's the boy who serenaded with an air guitar earlier –ran in and started to explain, but was brushed off by Luke. "You're late," she frowns in either disappointment or dislike, Beca can't tell, although it's probably a mixture of both.

"Here, takes these CDs and start staking them. There's a lot more when you're done," Luke sternly looks at them, and then goes back into the booth to play more music.

Beca frowns, but gets to work, hoping that she'll eventually be allowed to do more in the area of playing music. The boy, who introduced himself as Jesse, tried to make her smile the whole _friggin_ time. Beca internally frowned, not impressed with his antics. While he flirted, she couldn't help but think 'thank God I'm a lesbian- don't have to deal with dating weirdos like this guy'. She sighed, hoping he'd get the point, but no cigar.

Beca had never been so thankful to get away from someone, as Jesse was extremely annoying. She hurried back to her dorm room to some mixing, glad that she only had to that job three times a week. Later that night, Beca was frustrated and decides to call it a night as she didn't know what to do with her Titanium –Airplane mix.

A few days later, Beca was ready start mixing; when her father came in. "Hey Beca, you should get out and go make some friends," he started to say.

"But father, Kimmy Jin is my friend," Beca sarcastically responded. For the direction of Kimmy Jin, she heard a snort of derision. Warren Mitchell frowned at his daughter.

"Rebeca, I'm serious. Go out and make some friends and -"

"Whatever, father. Look, I need to go to the activities fair, so bye," Beca rudely interrupted and then abruptly left the room. Warren Mitchell frowned, shook his head and walked back to his office.

At the activities fair, Beca was feeling very bored as she wandered around the campus. She met a girl who had a great accent and called herself –

"I'm Fat Amy," she cheerfully says. "Oh, wow?" Beca asks confused. Fat Amy just smiled at her. Together the two of them wander around the fair. Beca noticed a sign read 'DJ' and headed over to it. Amy followed her.

Chloe Beale was feeling bored and but mostly upset when even Baloney Barb turned down joining the Barden Bellas. She scans the fair anxiously. In the distance she noticed a hot brunette with huge headphones around her neck with a fat blonde. She confusedly watches them go over the Deaf Jews booth, and smiled to herself as she watched surprise cross the brunette's face. Obviously she was expecting 'Disk Jockey' and not 'Deaf Jews'. She watched as the blonde joked with the boys, and saw the brunette walk away heading their way.

"Hey Aubrey, how about her, the brunette with the headphones?" Chloe asked her best friend. "Hmm, no, I don't think so. She looks too alternative for us," Aubrey dismisses the girl. Chloe frowns at Aubrey, but hands out the flyer to the girl anyways.

"Hey, want to join out a-cappella group?" Chloe called out to the hot brunette. The girl turned towards her, her eyebrow raised in a questioning glance. On Chloe's face was the most hopeful smile. Chloe's eyes widened as she took in the brunette's dark, stormy blue eyes.

"Oh yeah, this is like a thing," the brunette said sarcastically.

"Oh totes," Chloe said excitedly, "We sing all over the world using just our voices. We're looking for girls to help us make our dreams come true." Chloe turned on her pleading puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, sorry. A, I don't even sing, and B, that's sorta lame," the brunette said with what could be described as nothing else but a bored tone.

Chloe continued to converse with the hot brunette, before the Aubrey interrupted, "Excuse me, but have I met you before?" The brunette frowned, "Unless you're a stalker, then you and I have never met before." 'Where the hell did that come from?' Chloe wondered about her best friend's attitude to the brunette.

Chloe watches as the cute/hot but short brunette practically disses Aubrey, starting an argument between the two of them. Chloe quickly tries to defuse the situation by turning the conversation to the brunette trying out for the Bellas.

The brunette shot Chloe a look, then said, "You guys must be crazy if you think anyone would want to try out for the Bellas after what happened at the Finals last year." Chloe felt her eyebrows go up in surprise. The brunette seemed to frown at herself, before walking away. Chloe couldn't her but notice she took the flyer Chloe had shoved at her earlier. Chloe also couldn't help but notice, with disappointment, that she never got the brunette's name.

Chloe turned to see Aubrey shooting lasers out of her eyes at the brunette. Chloe tried to get her friend's mind off of last year's disaster, when she sees the fat blonde from before in front of them. She did the spiel to the interested girl who introduced herself as –

"You call yourself Fat Amy?" Aubrey asked in confusion. Chloe couldn't help but agree with Aubrey's question. The girl, Fat Amy, smiles and replied, "Yes, so twig bitches like you don't do it behind my back." Chloe exchanged looks with Aubrey, before they tried inviting the girl to come to the tryouts in a month. Tried, because Fat Amy seemed to find it vital to explain all of her credentials and even tried to show them some 'mermaid dancing'. After a few more minutes, Fat Amy left, leaving Chloe and Aubrey to try and convince others to try out for the Barden Bellas.

Three weeks later, it was 7 pm, when Warren Mitchell came into Beca's room. They chatted. Beca didn't pay attention, and she didn't care. It was aimless talking, until-

"Beca, you need to have a social life," Warren Mitchell told her. Beca rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever, father", she said in a bored voice.

"Beca, I'm serious," he gave her a look, and then sighed. "Look, Beca," he took a breath, "If you join a club and stay in college for a year, then I'll help pay your way in LA if she didn't want to stay in college by year's end. Ok? How does that sound?" he asked.

Beca gave him a look, "Hmm, maybe. I'll get back to you on that one." She smiled sarcastically, then waved good bye to him and turned back to her music.

Review are always welcome! If I get some, I might post before the weekend!


	3. Chapter 3

You guys are giving me angst... I posted anyways. Remember, reviews are always welcome! Please feel free to comment, and give me any thoughts on what I should improve! Cheers!

Disclaimer: Fat Amy: 'Feel the fat power!'

Beca: 'Amy, we're not there yet'

Fat Amy: 'Wait, what?' (confused)

Beca: Sigh 'shadowx n shadex does not own Pitch Perfect'

Fat Amy: 'What are you-'

Aubrey: 'And, again, on with the story!'

**Chapter 2: An Invaded Shower**

It was 10 pm and Beca had just finished mixing her latest mix –the one she started a month ago, yes the Airplanes/Titanium cross. (It had really been a difficult one to piece together.) She grabbed her stuff together and went to the showers, not caring about who she disturbed.

Beca quickly changed and walked towards the stalls, singing softly to herself her Airplanes/Titanium mix. As she walked, she noted with surprise that another of the stalls was occupied, before shrugging it off and entered another stall. As she turned on the water, she sang a little louder, trying to hear herself over the flowing water.

Beca was so engrossed in her song that she didn't hear the curtains being ripped open, nor did she notice the other woman, until –

"So you can sing!"

Beca whirled around and saw the familiar, extremely vibrant red hair and the most beautiful light, sea blue eyes, and a gigantic, shit-eating grin on the other girl's face. Beca resisted the urge to check the other woman –Chloe– out.

"Dude!" Beca yelped, "Go!" Beca's eyes widened as Chloe's arm reached out, and felt relief, yet also disappointment, and turned off the flowing water.

Just when Beca thought things couldn't get any crazier, they did.

"How high does your belt go?"

"My what?" Beca asked confused and a little horrified at what was transpiring.

"Come on, you have to join the Bellas!"

"I can't concentrate on anything until you cover your junk!" Beca exclaimed, and then wondered why she just said that. Beca watched as her soap container fell, and she bent down to grab it- only to realise the position of her head. She quickly stood up, facing away from Chloe, hoping that the other woman didn't notice her checking her out. Or her bright red cheeks.

"Come on, you were singing Titanium, right?" Chloe suddenly asked with a hopeful smile.

"You know David Guetta?" Beca questioned, surprised that such an enthusiastic a cappella singer who sang and danced to Mariah Carrey knew something so modern, or so good.

"Of course! That song is my jam," Chloe smiled, her eyes gained a mischievous twinkle in them. "My lady jam," she winked, her smile widened when she saw Beca's alarmed face. "Will you sing it for me?"

"Dude, no! Get out!" Beca protested, freaked out, and yet also oh-so-horribly turned on at the same time.

"Not for that reason, silly," Chloe tried to convince Beca to sing, before refusing to move until she heard Beca sing.

Beca reluctantly began singing, softly and shyly at first, before gaining more strength when Chloe joined her voice with Beca's. Both women smiled as their voices blended into a perfect harmony.

The rest of the encounter passed in a blur: her complimenting Chloe's body, Chloe's compliments, her boyfriend's compliments, Chloe leaving, Chloe telling her 'see you at auditions!', and her finishing her shower. It wasn't until Beca got back to her dorm room did her mind clear and she realised that she had to go to the auditions or risk running afoul with Chloe. Beca smiled to herself, and shook her head, remembering.

_Oh, she remembered the first time she saw Chloe- last year at the ICCA Finals, on the stage singing with Aubrey and Alice. Beca remembered admiring Chloe, possibly even getting a slight crush on her. She remembered watching Chloe give Aubrey a warm, encouraging smile, right before it all went downhill. She remembered getting jealous of her step-sister, and even more so when Chloe was the first to run after Aubrey. _

_Oh, and how she half hoped that she would run into Chloe, and how she half-hoped to never meet her; all because of later watching a hot and adorable Chloe Beale comforting a messed-up Aubrey. _

_Beca shook her head to clear it, wondering A, how did she get into this mess, and B, if she got in then her father would be happy and she would get not only his support but also his financial support when she went to LA._

'Wow', Chloe thought. That girl, Beca, (yes, she finally got her name!) had intrigued her the moment she first saw her at the activities fair. When she heard the voice, she just had to find out who was singing. When she saw the hot brunette from the activities fair, she was excited, and couldn't help but check out the other girl, noticing several tattoos across Beca's body.

It was amazing, hearing Beca's voice. Man, listening to Beca's voice singing her lady jam could probably make her orgasm just by listening to it. Their voices had blended in a perfect harmony; it was beautiful. Cloe could have gotten high on just simply listening to Beca's voice.

After they had stopped singing, Chloe handed Beca her towel, before saying, "Yeah, I'm pretty confident about…all this," completed with a gesture at herself. Chloe's smile widened when she heard Beca reply softly, "You should be." Chloe watched Beca's eyes widen in surprise at herself, and Chloe couldn't help but think 'I wonder what Beca thinks of me… and why does she look so familiar?'

Things, sadly though, quickly got awkward when Tom walked in and complimented Beca. It was clear that Beca was creeped out by Tom. She quickly left with Tom, reminding Beca to go to the auditions. Chloe was almost at her dorm before she realized that she didn't get Beca's number, and that she didn't tell Beca the audition song. 'Oh well, looks like she'll have to wing it,' Chloe though with a smirk, wondering what Beca will come up with.

After leaving Tom outside her dorm room, Chloe made sure Aubrey was asleep before getting out her iPod and started playing 'Titanium', while thinking of a certain hot, tattooed, short brunette.

**Hey, don't forget to review! Cheers! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone! I have this idea where Beca was abandoned by her birth parents when she was young, and was adopted by the Mitchells. Tell me what you think of this! Remember, reviews are always welcome!

Stacie: 'Hi! I'm Stacie and I-'

Beca: 'Stacie, what are you doing?'

Stacie: 'I'm-'

Aubrey: 'Enough! Remember boys and girls, shadowx n shadex does not own Pitch Perfect!'

Beca + Stacie: 'Aubrey!'

Chloe: 'And on with the story!'

**Chapter 3: The Aca-Awkward Auditions **

Chloe and Aubrey get to the auditorium early to set up. Aubrey is all organised with her clipboards and extra pens and pencils. Shortly before the auditions begin, Bumper Allen and the other Treblemakers enter the auditorium and sit down at the back.

When Bumper insults Aubrey, Chloe tried to prevent Aubrey from blowing under the boy's pressure and was successful with Aubrey just mildly insulting Bumper and the Treblemakers before sitting down, ready to start the auditions. Chloe breaths a soft sigh of relief, thinking 'disaster averted'.

The auditions start… and they were some of the worst hours that she had to live. Some of the auditions were horrible. Some people did not know how to sing. Bumper's cruel comments were surprisingly one of the few reasons that she could bear to sit through them all. Another reason was because she promised Aubrey that she'd be there with her. But the main reason was to see Beca again.

Beca… Chloe could not stop thinking about her, not since they'd sang together in the showers. God… Chloe really hoped that Beca would show up. Chloe was mentally bouncing in her seat, eager to see Beca again.

Chloe could see that not many girls would meet Aubrey's standards of girls with bikini-ready bodies and relatively good voices. She almost laughed at Aubrey's obvious relief at seeing Stacie, the only one to meet all her standards. And it was even funnier when Stacie began singing, and they heard her very … sexual voice, and her even more sexual gestures.

The girls Kori and Mary Elise girl were not bad singers, they would do for the Bellas with some training. The Lily girl was… very quiet and it was next to impossible to hear her. Yet, they would let her in if they fell short of their goal, Chloe decided. Ashley, Denise and Jessica were ok singers. Again, with training, they would do ok.

Fat Amy came to the auditions and she was friggin' hilarious. Despite her weight, she would definitely get into the Bellas. Cynthia Rose was, like everyone else who was in consideration, was different from the Bellas' usual standards, but in a good way and would probably get in.

Some of the boys were quite good. They boy Jesse, Benji and one other guy, Kolio, really stood out. All three of them would probably get in. Chloe could tell Aubrey was making a mental scope of the upcoming competition in the auditioning boys.

By the end of the auditions, Chloe was disappointed when Beca didn't show up. 'Maybe confronting her in the shower wasn't the greatest idea,' Chloe though. She anxiously scanned the stage, as is hoping that Beca would miraculously appear on stage. To her surprise and very much relief, she spotted the hot brunette in the corner.

"Oh wait! There's one more," Chloe interrupted the boy on stage, smiling encouragingly at Beca.

"Hi," she said nervously, "I… didn't know we had to prepare that song…"

"Oh it's ok! Sing whatever you want," Chloe encouraged Beca, eager to hear her voice and what she would chose to sing. Chloe was slightly a taken back when Beca reached for the yellow cup holding Aubrey's pens and pencils, but let her have it anyways. Chloe couldn't help but stare at Beca's low shirt and think 'Damn…'. Chloe felt her eyes widen in surprise when Beca began using the cup to tap out a rhythm. And when she sang… it blew Chloe away.

As Beca sang, Chloe really got into it. She was almost disappointed when Beca's audition came to an end. When Beca finished, Chloe knew she was smiling like a hyper puppy, but she couldn't help it. She was so awesome, and when Chloe looked over at Aubrey, she could see Aubrey was already half convinced to let Beca into the Bellas.

Chloe could also see that Aubrey thought that Beca looked very familiar. But to whom, neither woman knew.

Chloe could hear nothing from Bumper or the other Trebles, so she assumed that they too thought Beca as aca-awesome. 'Beca's definitely getting into the Bellas, no matter what happens, I will make sure that happens,' Chloe mentally vowed to herself.

Beca heard Chloe call out to her, and she slowly walked onto the stage, wondering what the hell she was doing there.

"Umm, sorry, I- didn't know we had to sing that song," Beca made a half-assed apology, hoping that either Chloe or Aubrey, or someone would kick her out. Close, but no cigar; with Chloe making her the exception, giving her the ok for being late and the ok to sing whatever she wanted to sing.

Beca mentally sighed, before spotting the yellow cup on the desk in front of Chloe. With half-given /surprised permission, Beca took the cup, feeling faintly self-conscious over her choice of shirts, but ignored the feeling, and sat on the ground, placing the cup in front of her.

Beca knew that people were probably thinking 'First she's late. Then she doesn't memorise the audition song. Then she borrows a cup and sits down. What's next? Who does she think she is?' Beca ignore everyone, felt the world slip away like it did when she did her mixing, and began tapping out a simple rhythm with the cup. And then she sang.

Throughout it all, she could swear that someone was staring at her chest. What seemed to go one for eternity was in reality for maybe two minutes at most. Beca did the song, and finished perfectly on the beat. Then she looked up a Chloe and couldn't help but smile in response to Chloe's huge ass grin.

Beca couldn't help but smile back, with a feeling that she just got into the Barden Bellas.

'Whoop de fucking do,' Beca thought, 'just like my sister and the bitchy step sister.'

**Remember, reviews are welcome, and comment on my idea for a new story! Cheers!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, sorry I haven't updated in a while. A lot has been going on, which I know is the lamest excuse, but whatever.

Part 2 will be later. Remember, reviews are always welcome! Like seriously.

Discalaimer: Lily...

Beca: What did she say?

Aubrey: I hear nothing!

Chloe: ...Anyways, shadowx n shadex does not own Pitch Perfect!

Fat Amy: Feel the fat power, and on with the show!

**Ch. 4- Initiation into A Cappella Rivalry Part 1**

Beca walked around campus, feeling bored. She thought to what Chloe told her after the auditions.

_"Hey Beca, your audition was great! You'll definitely be a Barden Bella!" Chloe winked at her, with a huge ass grin on her face. "Just to let you know, we 'kidnap' you for the initiation ceremony. I'll find you later! See ya!"_

Beca still felt bored, but now had a grin on her face, thinking about the irresistible Chloe Beale. Beca sighed, as her mind turned to the reasons why she came to Barden. The first reason, was to appease her mother, and make a somewhat relationship with her father. She certainly did not come to see her step sister 24/7, but now it looked like she would be in Aubrey _friggin_ Posen's presence _every single _day until the Bellas either (most likely) failed, or the (very surprisingly) won at the end of the collegiate a cappella season.

The second, but most important reason for Beca coming to Barden was to see Chloe again. Beca semi-hoped that she could somehow strike up an acquaintance with the perky redhead, but instead looked like she would have to be in _her _presence _every single day _until the same conditions that Aubrey met were fulfilled.

Beca sighed to herself, thinking that this was all very absurd. 'What a great plot I have going- attending Barden to see Chloe, and what happens? I end up on an a cappella team with not only her, but the battle-axe of my step sister.' Beca gave up trying to find something to do, and went back to her dorm, thinking perhaps she could start doing another of her Chloe-inspired mixes.

Beca had just entered her empty room (hooray, Kimmy Jin was out doing God only knows what) when she felt arms –that she knew were Chloe's- wrap around her, and a burlap sack shoved roughly around her head – obviously Aubrey's work.

Apparently this was it. Her initiation into the Barden Bellas. Yippee!

Chloe and Aubrey lead Beca away to God knows where, and then walk about a dozen steps away from her. Around her, Beca could hear the excited whispers of the other girls who got in. She takes off the burlap sack, and the first thing she sees is-

Aubrey. Her bitch of a step sister. Beca frowns, then turns her head slightly, and then sees the ever smiling Chloe Beale. Beca couldn't help but smile faintly back at her. Beca was amused- it seems that the Barden Bellas were not only an a cappella, but also a sorority.

Chloe and Aubrey lead the girls in the initiation. Beca ignores Aubrey, only paying real attention when ever Chloe spoke.

The whole thing amused Beca, and it got even more hilarious that they had to take the 'oath'. Beca resisted the urge to whisper yell "Ceremony and pomp!" The only thing stopping her was keeping Chloe's opinion of her good.

The only thing that freaked Beca out was when Aubrey said, "And now you will drink the blood of former Barden Bella sisters."

"What?" Beca was confused, partially because of the 'blood' aspect, and partially because she hadn't been listening to Aubrey up until this point.

Beca was somewhat relieved when Chloe walked up to her with a chalice- obviously for her to drink from- and said "Don't worry, it's only Boone's Farm." Beca's father was developing an alcohol problem, until her left her and her mother, and married the step-monster.

Chloe went around the rest of the room, and at the end-

"You are all now Barden Bellas!"

Joy. Looked like she not only had to deal with Chloe Beale doing things to heart daily, now was really stuck with Aubrey for the rest of the year as well.

**Remember guys! Review! And also, a few chapter back I asked you guys your opinion on a new idea I have. Please comment! Thnx!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone! So sorry for not posting sooner! I've just had a lot going on lately, and yes, I know that is a sucky excuse, but its sadly true. Please do not judge.

Now…please people… give me reviews! Please! Remember, they're always welcome!

Disclaimer: Chloe: 'Hey Bree, guess what!'

Aubrey: 'What Chloe?'

Chloe: 'I know why Beca looks so familiar! Beca is-'

Beca: 'Chloe, that's not until later.'

Chloe: 'Oh.'

Aubrey: glares at Beca 'Anyways, shadowx n shadex does not own Pitch Perfect.'

Fat Amy: stares at them all 'Feel the fat power!'

**Ch. 5- Initiation into A Cappella Rivalry Part 2**

Beca walks to the party, with the girl who called herself 'Fat Amy'. Beca can't help but laugh at the other girl's amusing antics, like "I can't believe they let my fat ass in here!"

Fat Amy sure was one strange 'Tasmanian' girl.

Chloe and Aubrey lead the Bellas to the auditorium, where several of them went immediately to the beer kegs. Beca shook her head, and made her way the stands.

From there, she surveys the accapella crowd and thinks, 'Oh geez, what have I gotten myself into?'

Beca sighs to herself, and decides to go grab a beer, even if it's just for appearance's sake. Suddenly, Chloe bounds up the steps to Beca, grabs her hands and pulls her close. Beca's eyes widen, her heart suddenly pounding.

"I have a feeling, that we're going to be really fast friends," Chloe says. Beca could swear that Chloe was flirting with her; as well as the fact that Chloe was already well on her way to being hammered. Beca decides to risk it, and flirt back.

"Yeah, well, you saw me naked!" she winks, and then resists the urge to groan at herself. And then she watches as Chloe's eyes widen slightly, and then she pulls back. Beca wonders if she did the wrong thing, but then Chloe smiles at her, as if all her sins were forgiven.

Chloe turns, calling to Beca, "This ginger needs her giggle juice! See ya!" Beca stared at Chloe's fiiiine ass.

"Make good choices!" Beca calls after her, and then immediately groans at her dorkiness.

Chloe was beginning to fall for Beca. The little hot brunette was irresistible to Chloe, and Chloe wanted to know more about her. She intended to use the Bellas as a way to bond with her.

During the party, Chloe flirted with Beca. And to her shock, Beca flirted back. Chloe felt her eyes widen at the unexpected gesture, and wondered if Beca meant it.

Chloe turned to leave, knowing Aubrey would want her nearby for the unpleasant meeting with Bumper asshole Allen, her smile widening and laughing when she heard Beca's response and her groan. In Chloe's opinion, Beca just got a whole lot cuter.

For the rest of the night, Chloe watches Beca from afar. She watches the Treble Jesse go to Beca, and start flirting with her. Chloe stares daggers at the boy, before Aubrey breaks her trance with "Chloe! Watch what you're doing!"

Chloe had been crushing her cup, and now beer was dripping all over her hand. Chloe frowned at the mess, when Tom came up to her, with a bunch of napkins. Chloe smiles at him in thanks, and decides to spend the rest of the night with him, knowing that he'll keep her from doing anything stupid.

Chloe also gets jealous when the new Bella initiate Mary Elise goes and flirts to Beca. Ok, the other girl was actually just talking to Beca, in a friendly manner, is what Chloe told herself. Mary Elise was not flirting with Beca… even if she was brushing her hand against Beca's arm unheedingly and repeatedly. Even if she was close enough to see the awesome deep blue colour of Beca's eyes, and close enough to kiss her. Even if-

Mary Elise kisses Beca.

On the cheek, of course, but that doesn't stop the rage and jealousy coursing through Chloe. That doesn't stop Chloe's desire to kick Mary Elise out of the Bellas, and effectively, out of Beca's life.

Tom sees what happened, and sees her reaction. So what does he do? The boy kisses her! Chloe rolled her eyes at her friend's action, and his naïve belief that a kiss solved everything.

Chloe pulls away, shaking her head at him. Tom nods, showing her got the picture, "I'm going to get another beer. You want?" Chloe smiles, and nods, before turning back to watch Beca some more (no, Chloe's not a stalker). She notices that Beca disappeared, and searches the auditorium, before spotting the brunette leaving.

Chloe hurries after her, hoping to say good bye, "Hey Beca, wait up!"

But Chloe miss judges her speed and distance, (due to the alcohol in her system), and ends up bumping into Beca, knocking the both of them over.

"Oh man, I'm so sorry Beca. I sorta turn into a klutz when I'm drunk," Chloe lies to Beca, hoping the younger girl didn't notice that it was her enthusiasm and her wanting Beca that caused her to run into her. Beca smiles and laughs at her.

Chloe smiles at Beca's laugh, and they both get up. As they get up, Chloe notices that Beca's wallet fell open and face down. She bends down to grab it, and to her surprise, sees a picture of Alice and Bree in it.

Chloe shoots Beca a questioning look, "Why do you have a picture of Aubrey and Alice, the old Bellas captain?"

Beca's eyes widen guiltily. "Well, um, you see," she stammers. "Aliceismyoldersister,andAubreyismystepsister."

Chloe's mouth drops. "Wait, you're kidding, right?" Beca blushes and shakes her head.

"Wow. I never knew that Alice had a sister- or that Bree's stepsister is Alice- or that she lied to me about having only one stepsister." Beca scowls, and smiles wryly, "Yeah, well I tend to antagonize people a lot, so I sorta can understand how they don't want to associate with me." Chloe raises her eyebrow at this statement. 'Who wouldn't want to be around Beca,' she thought. 'Well, apparently Bree and Alice, that's who,' Chloe answers her own question.

Aloud she says, "Beca, I can already just tell you're an amazing person, and that Bree and Alice are idiots for not acknowledging you." Beca looks sceptical, until Chloe gives her the puppy eyes, causing Beca to sigh, smile, and agree with Chloe's statement.

"Anyways, I'm tired, and am calling it a night. See you tomorrow at practice?" Beca hopefully asks.

Chloe smiles warmly at Beca, and nods in return, "See ya tomorrow, Beca." Beca grins, before she turns and walks away to her dorm. Chloe watches her go.

Chloe goes searching for Aubrey, to tell her about Beca being her stepsister- and to chew Aubrey out for not telling her that she had two stepsister, or that Alice was her stepsister, when she spots two people making out in a dark corner.

Chloe would've walked past it, not caring, except that she heard-

"Hmmm, Mary Elise. That's it, suck it! Suck it goooood… Ohhh! That's it!" in Donald's voice.

Chloe looks around the corner, and sees Mary Elise giving Donald a blowjob… and getting fucked from the behind by Gregory!

Chloe smiles to herself, knowing that she could use this… information to get rid of a certain… unfaithful little Bella. She creeps away, her search for Aubrey growing more important to tell her the news.

Chloe and Aubrey get home, and the first thing Chloe tells Aubrey is that Beca is her stepsister.

"So that's where I've seen Beca before! At my mother's wedding to Dr. Mitchell! Wow, now I remember why I held a grudge against her, and am glad that there's now a reason to justify it." Chloe is shocked that Bree can be that tedious- and hold a grudge for so long.

"Really Bree?" Aubrey nods.

"Well, ignore that fact-except the fact that you don't treat Beca any different from anyone else, ok?" Aubrey frowns, but nods again, showing she temporarily agrees with Chloe's idea, hearing the hint of a 'delicious' secret just waiting to burst free.

"Ok, now I really got some… interesting news for you." Chloe smiles softly to herself.

Looks like she'll get her wish, and Mary Elise will be kicked out of the Bella's- and Beca's life.

**Remember, reviews are welcome! Please!**

**And have a great week!**


End file.
